cbbt_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Jarvan Mormont
LORD:Jarvan Rohan Mormont Alias: Vanguard of the North, The Valor, The Strenght of a Thousand Man Alliance: House of Stark Age:25 Height: 5'8 Weight: 160 Hair: Black Eyes: Black Skin: Brown Mount/Companion: Two Bears, Garen the Polar Bear and Darius the Black Bear. Skills/Abilities: Skinchanger. He use this to scout or assassinate his enemy. When he was 12, he accedentaly posses Darius when he was wrestled with Garen Appearance: Jhef has a short hair a heart shape face, less pointy nose, he always wear a mask bear so no one knows his true face in the public. Only the house of mormont knows his face and always a silent type person when there is a council meeting but good at giving advise. Markings/Scars/Tattoos: He has a hirizontal slice scar in his right eyebrow due to his sword training and a three claw scar in his left eye by wrestle into his companion Garen the polar Bear. At his back was a whip wound marks a punishment for him for failing to practice by his master trainer, he never said it to his mother as she was always gone and put a heavy vest,heavy vest from his foot and wrist Weapon of choice: Greatsword,spear,bow and arrow and dual blade Sexual Orientation: Straight Family and Background: Jhef comes from a proud and powerful noble house. At 10 His mother Lyanna Mormont trained him to become a powerful knight in Bear Island, Jhef trained night and day even his body are getting weaker. In his 12th Birthday Jhef received a gift from his mother. She took him outside and he saw a two cubs of bear one is white the other is black, Jhef was happy when got his present from his mother. At age 16 he was whip by his master trainer for making him feel less pain in battle. When not practicing he paints and read history books of Westeros and how it begins. In the age of 25 he go for a war to receive a message that there is an army of raiders storming in winterfell, he then go and only a 100 soldiers including him to go to battle. When they arrive in to the battlefield the raiders only lough at them because only 100 soldiers and two bears against a thousand of raiders. But when the battle started the raiders numbers are immediately decreasing than the army of Mormont. Jhef became the front of the line, he alone storm the remaining hundreds of raiders in front of him when his two greatest companion Garen and Darius by his side. Using only his greatsword he destroyed everything in his path, until that day he was known a the Vanguard of the North, the Valor for his soldiers and Strength of a Thousand Man for his enemy. He was feared by his enemy as he can use the ability of a skinchanger to scout and assassinate his enemy. His mother was so proud of his achievement even the Lord of Winterfell honored him in his courageous battle against the raider. And now the North remembers his name as the Vanguard of the North. Enemy: House Frey and House Bolton or who ever dares to start a war in the House Stark Lovers: single and never been touched by any woman